


Translucent

by WrenWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Ouma Kokichi, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWriter/pseuds/WrenWriter
Summary: Shuichi Saihara goes through his school routine at Hope's Peak Academy, transparent to the classmates he once knew. Even so, he lingers around in the background, unable to interact with anyone. He can't bear the idea of leaving his boyfriend behind with a broken heart, even though Shuichi knows he can't do anything.He didn't live in this world anymore.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Translucent

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by the music I listened to while doing my homework: https://youtu.be/8J0NjL9-FX8
> 
> If you want to listen to it while reading, it may make it a little better as it inspired me to write this. But that's just an option, no pressure :)

The murmur of student talk filled the room of Class 79, a low hum compared to the thundering grey skies outside. The smell of the wind suggested rain, and Shuichi felt a twinge of envy as he stretched his arm out an opened window, feeling the wind dance through his fingertips. He missed feeling the rain on his skin, even though he hated how it ran down every crevice of his body and glued his clothes to every inch of skin. 

It grew more noisy as the rest of his former classmates shuffled in, but he no longer paid attention to who did what. Instead, Shuichi focused on somehow sitting at his (surprisingly clean) desk like every other morning. 

Voices hushed when the classroom door opened and Shuichi glanced at the expected arrival of Kokichi Ouma, who seemed to stare right back. He was always the last to arrive, no matter the occasion. 

_"Why are you always the last to arrive, Kokichi?" Shuichi had asked once._

_The short male had flashed his signature smirk at the question, leaned back on his hands. "I'm just the center of attention, Shumai! Going anywhere so early is exhausting just to have my loyal subjects squawk all over me!"_

Kokichi dropped his gaze and skulked towards his desk, plopping ungracefully into his chair and dropping his school bag on the floor with a loud _thud_. The tense silence of the classroom stretched out, until someone began to whisper an ice breaker and the previous atmosphere of sympathy and sorrow melted away. Shuichi glanced at the disheveled Kokichi, gold-grey eyes inspecting his former boyfriend's appearance. 

His usual bouncy hair seemed flatter, already pale skin a few shades lighter. It was as if Kokichi hadn't been taking care of himself for a few days, and the heavy bags under his eyes hinted at troubled nights. Worry washed over Shuichi, but he knew he couldn't do anything. 

Tired purple eyes turned to his direction once again, and a one-sided staring contest commenced. Shuichi frowned at the dull color, yearning for the bright twinkle whenever Kokichi thought of another 'evil scheme'. 

It was only broken when the first bell rung. Gonta Gokuhara and Rantaro Amami sat by Kokichi in their usual spots, exchanging silent good morning's. Kokichi merely blinked back into reality, nodding his head slowly in response, his attention shifting to the front of the classroom. 

Shuichi felt his lips quirk up for a moment, whispering a small good morning as the first lecture began. 

\----

When the lunch bell rung, Shuichi trailed behind his old friend group out of the classroom, unnoticed by the people he was closest to. Their lively banter was a nice change of pace to the suffocating silence he had to sit through, but it only left a bitter taste in his mouth when he chimed in and was ignored in the end (Shuichi knows why, even though he tries all the _damn time_ ).

Halfway down the hall, he broke away from the group and allowed his feet to guide him to the rooftop, where he knew Kokichi would be for lunch. The blue haired male slipped through the closed door with a shiver, gold-grey eyes locked on Kokichi, sitting slouched on the floor with two wrapped bento boxes on his crossed lap. He was fidgeting with the baby blue cloth that would've been Shuichi's lunch, the lavender wrapped bento seemingly forgotten. 

Shuichi moved to sit by the lonesome boy when the roof door opened behind him. 

Kaede Akamatsu held the metal door open with one hand, the other holding something at her side. Her brown laced shoes were planted behind the threshold of the rooftop door, as if hesitant to wander further into the lion's den. Kokichi slowly looked up from the bentos to stare at Kaede, her plum eyes holding a gentle, almost motherly warmth. 

Silence fell over them for what felt like an eternity, the only disturbance being the rustling of leaves and wind. Then, Kokichi dropped his gaze and Kaede stepped forwards, letting the door close. The ash-blonde female made herself comfortable to the right side of Kokichi, while Shuichi took his left side. More silence surrounded the three of them.

"..You know, he never stopped thinking about you, Ouma-kun," Kaede muttered into the quiet. The item that occupied her hand was brought to her lap, and Shuichi leaned forwards to peek, gaping at the familiar leather book he used to own.

It was the small photo album he had dedicated his highschool years to filling. But, he can no longer complete it now. 

At first, Kokichi didn't move, opting to inspect the dark blue leather cover with almost suspicious eyes. His gaze flitted between Kaede and the photo album, as if struggling with an internal debate of whether to trust her or not, before finally giving in and reaching out to take it from her. The short male traced his fingers on the edges of the intact cover, fingertips gliding across smooth, glossy leather. 

"What's in it?" Kokichi asked. 

Kaede smiled shakily. "Open it, and you'll see." 

Slowly, he flipped open the cover and landed on the first page. Kokichi immediately turned stiff, hand flying toward his mouth to hold back the possible sob that would've escaped. Shuichi's lips perked in a small smile, chin hovering over the trembling shoulder of his former boyfriend. All three of them looked through the contents of the photo album together. 

Every page was filled with one or two pictures focused on Kokichi and Shuichi, all relating to sleepovers at home to exciting dates at amusement parks to holidays spent together with family and friends. In neat handwriting, words were scribbled to describe the events and how Shuichi felt, expressing his immense love for Kokichi since the start. And it hasn't change. Shuichi's thick eyelashes covered the majority of his vision, thinking back to the messy start of their confession and everything branching afterwards. Never was there a boring day in their three year relationship, spending time with his most beloved. 

When the blank pages began, Kokichi flipped back to the last filled page, eyes shiny with unshed tears. The last recorded photo was the both of them lying down in a pile of cherry blossoms, the golden sunset glowing on their skin, and pinky fingers linked together tightly. Kokichi showed off his teeth in a wide smile, while Shuichi stared at him lovingly.

Beneath the photo said: " _Three years by his side. I only wish for more after highschool. I don't think I can last a day without him_." 

A hiccup escaped Kokichi, the waterworks breaking as he folded into himself, holding the uncompleted album close to his chest. Kaede tried to collect herself before putting a hand on the short male's back, rubbing soothing circles, allowing Kokichi to express how he feels, just this one time. Shuichi watched in agonizing silence, knowing he was the source of their pain. 

"It's been three months, Ouma-kun," Kaede started softly. "Shuichi wouldn't want you to suffer like this." 

The purple head sniffled, rubbing his eyes for a moment. "I know.. I know." 

Kokichi glanced down at the last photo fondly, speaking with a cracked voice, "It's just one of the many things that made him such a great partner in crime."

Kaede hesitated for a moment, then wrapped her arms around her classmate in a gentle hug. "Shuichi was a spectacular friend.."

The blue haired male watched as Kokichi melted into the embrace, somewhat glad that they were getting along, but frustrated behind the reason why. Shuichi studied the photo album he'd been working on for three years, heartbroken that he wasn't able to finish it and gift it to his boyfriend in person. 

Then again, it was a goal that crumbled when he died. His life ended too soon. 

\----

Rain poured down from the thundering clouds, but they only went through Shuichi like everything else. The slim male trailed behind Kokichi's friend group at the end of the school day to ensure they made it home safely. Gonta shared his bug decorated umbrella with Kokichi while Rantaro took the rear with his own. They spoke in low voices, taking a different, yet familiar route. Shuichi pondered on where they were going, but, nonetheless, followed closely. 

His focus drifted from the three males to the surroundings that grew vaguely familiar, and a horrible memory came to the forefront of his mind, eyes locked to the area where he was mauled and bled to death. His skin crawled, a sensation foreign to his ghostly body, as he _remembered the panic, the fear, and the painfully numb feeling that had washed over his once-alive body. Shuichi remembered drawing his final breath, using the last of his strength to call out for Kokichi, who he had pushed out of danger's way. Then there was_ _nothing_.

The chiming of a shop bell brought him back into reality, and Shuichi glanced down the street to see Kokichi, Gonta and Rantaro exiting a flower shop. A banquet of white lilies and chrysanthemums were in the possession of his former boyfriend, and Shuichi felt surprise lurch up his throat. 

_Is he..?_

He followed the group again, shocked to find them stopping by the cemetery where Shuichi was buried. Kokichi had never once visited his gravestone before. What changed his mind? 

"I'll wait out here for you," Rantaro said to Kokichi. 

Gonta offered his umbrella to the shorter male, "Gonta will stay out here with Amami-kun and leave Kokichi to pay respects, like gentleman." 

Kokichi didn't accept the umbrella. Instead, he tugged at Gonta's sleeve. His face was low and unseen, but his voice was still clear through the sound of rain. "I don't want to go by myself, Gonta." 

Rantaro and Gonta glanced at each other, before Gonta smiled and gently said, "Gonta accompany Kokichi then."

Shuichi went ahead of the two, already knowing by heart where his gravestone was. Ever since that day, he made constant visits to the cemetery deep in the night to contemplate why he had to die, and have everything he worked so hard for burn to ashes like his body. The slim male waited patiently for an uncertain Kokichi and a supporting Gonta to finally make it to his gravestone, standing a few inches away from them. 

Kokichi paused, his grip on the white flower banquet tightening, before he took a deep breath and stepped out into the rain. His purple hair already soaked and dripping, Kokichi leaned down to delicately place his offering, hands placed together to pay his respects. 

Shuichi smiled bitterly at the display, but perked up when Kokichi spoke aloud. 

"I'm sorry I never visited you, my beloved, I just never believed you left for good," the short male started, putting his hands down and opening his eyes to reveal those tired, dull orbs. "This place was too much of a wake-up call for what happened to you three months ago. To be honest, it- it should've been.. me instead."

Gonta stood silently, and Shuichi looked away guiltily. Kokichi's voice wavered as he continued, hands balling into fists.

"I don't- I don't want to ever, _ever_ let you go, and the good memories we had? I'll keep them, even the bad ones when my pranks went too far and I hurt you in the end," Kokichi chuckled brokenly, breathing in deeply. He pulled out the dark blue photo album, shielding it from the rain. "I'll.. stop lying to myself and find the truth. I have a feeling it's what you've wanted me to do all this time, instead of hurting myself more with my own lie."

His signature smirk spread across his lips, but it faltered and Kokichi's mask fell. His tears mixed with the rain that glossed his pale skin, voice wailing out. "I- I miss and love you, Shumai. I love you, I love you.. I love you.."

Gonta stepped forwards, sheltering his friend from the rain and providing physical comfort to his crying heart. 

Something wet trailed down Shuichi's face, and he wiped it away in shock, finding his own tears (he hasn't cried since he died). Unbeknownst to him, the overwhelming emotion was enough for Shuichi to feel light again, and maybe almost human. He no longer felt shackled down with guilt and regret, and he feels- _knows_ \- that Kokichi will be okay. 

The blue haired male let out a dry sob, a sense of relief, yet sorrow, overcoming him. 

A singular tear rolled down his right cheek. 

Shuichi closed his gold-grey eyes, and spoke for the final time on Earth.

"I love you too, Kokichi."

And then, he vanished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :D  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
